1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window actuator for a rear side vent or a rear quarter window of an automotive vehicle such as a two-door vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a power window actuator for a pivotable quarter window of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. JP-U-63-116678. The actuator comprises an electric motor, a rotational speed reduction device and a linkage mechanism. In the actuator disclosed, the pivotable quarter window is opened or closed by operation of the actuator and stops at a fully closed or fully opened positions when the linkage mechanism abuts a part of an outside wall of a housing of the actuator. There is a possibility in this system, however, that small foreign parts be jammed or bitten between the linkage mechanism and the housing when both abut each other.
To avoid this problem, it is conceivable to control a rotational position of the motor with a potentiometer which detects a rotated angle of the motor. However, use of such a potentiometer and a control mechanism result in increasing a size of the actuator and a manufacturing cost.